Hellman's
by T. Lecter
Summary: Sentados ao meio fio, aos trapos de uma noite em frangalhos, eles desenham círculos invisíveis no chão, como se procurassem palavras na calçada.


Glee © Fox

- POR QUE EU SHIPPO A PORRA QUE EU QUISER E NINGUÉM TEM NADA COM ISSO.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellman's<strong>

_Sentados ao meio fio, aos trapos de uma noite em frangalhos, eles desenham círculos invisíveis no chão, como se procurassem palavras na calçada._

Ser expulso do baile era a menor das suas preocupações. Finn estava destruído. Sua honra, sua auto-confiança, sua capacidade de formular frases para xingar Jesse, tudo destruído. E diante dele, com os olhos frios e a expressão rígida, ele. Jesse e sua petulância. O Jeito que ele jogava o cabelo pro lado, os irritantes cachos castanhos que se moviam pouco devido ao penteado e um sorriso no cantinho dos lábios, provocando-o.

― Parabéns, Hudson. Conseguiu estragar a noite da sua namorada, e o que restava de respeito próprio em você mesmo, por tabela.

Aquela voz. Finn sentiu-se estremecer. Seu braço ainda sentia a força dos dedos de Sue Sylvester que acabara de abandoná-los na rua e ele tentava se concentrar na sensação para desviar da raiva que aquela voz lhe dava.

― Cala a sua maldita boca, Jesse.

Jesse continuou com o sorriso, observando as atitudes nada maduras de Finn que pressionava o próprio braço e chutava um hidrante como se aquilo fosse aliviar sua frustração. Observá-lo chegava a ser cômico. Chegava a ser irônico. Devia aproveitar que estavam sozinhos para encher a cara dele de socos. Ninguém ia ligar.

― Você vive em constante retrocesso, sabia disso? Continua exatamente o mesmo de um ano atrás. Preso às mesmas culpas, às mesmas convenções. É por isso que você não consegue manter uma mulher como a Rachel ao seu lado. Ela é confiante demais para perder tempo com alguém como você.

Finn voltou seus olhos para ele, em silêncio. Caminhou determinado até lá, os punhos fechados, pronto para atacá-lo. Jesse olhou de suas mãos para seu rosto várias vezes, dessa vez ele não sorria.

― Vai me bater, Hudson? Isso vai minorar sua imbecilidade?

― Não sei o que quer dizer isso, mas vai com certeza acabar de vez com esse seu sorriso ridículo!

Empurraram-se e falharam inúmeras vezes nas tentativas de acertar o rosto um do outro. Podia-se descrever a cena como sendo duas crianças perdidas, brigando pelo brinquedo preferido. Chutes incertos, empurrões, unhas no pescoço, socos que quase nunca atingiam o ponto exato com a força necessária para machucar nem que fosse um pouco, e então o cansaço.

Terminaram ambos sentados no meio fio, arfantes e com marcas absurdas pelo pescoço, em vermelho vivo. Jesse tocava uma dessas marcas com a palma e resmungava baixinho, irritado.

― Você é ridículo, Finn Hudson. Ridículo!

Finn não respondeu. Segurava seu nariz como se ele fosse jorrar sangue devido a um leve tapa que levara ali segundos antes. Olhou para o outro com o canto dos olhos e fez uma careta.

― Porque você voltou? Você não tem nada pra fazer aqui.

Silenciaram em paz por um longo tempo durante o qual Jesse desenhou círculos invisíveis no chão com a ponta do dedo indicador. Olhava de soslaio, procurando razões que coubessem em palavras. Não encontrou. Poderia dizer Rachel, o coral, sua culpa, nada. Vontade. Só vontade de voltar.

― Porque isso é importante? ― perguntou por fim, suspirando.

― Eu me preocupo com a Rachel.

Jesse deu uma risadinha preenchida por sarcasmo.

― Tenha dó, Hudson. Você a lembrou sobre o fato de ter sido bombardeada por ovos, no dia do baile dela. A última coisa com a qual você se preocupou foi com o bem estar dela.

Finn mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto para o lado oposto. Uma pessoa só no mundo conseguia irritá-lo de tal forma sem nem sequer aumentar o tom da voz. Respirou fundo e pôs o rosto entre as mãos.

― A culpa disso tudo é sua, Jesse. Você não poderia ter ficado em Los Angeles? No inferno, ou sei lá onde você estivesse? Tinha que voltar aqui e estragar tudo pra mim? Você acaba com a minha vida.

Jesse ergueu a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar que julgava Finn por inteiro. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo e ficou em silêncio por um instante.

― Interessante saber que eu causo esse efeito na vida de alguém. Dramático.

Finn revirou os olhos e fitou incrédulo o outro rapaz.

― Você é como uma versão masculina da Rachel.

Jesse voltou a rir. Sentou-se de forma a ficar olhando para Finn e apoiou o corpo com as mãos para trás, tocando a calçada.

― Isso me faz ligeiramente melhor que ela, Hudson.

Finn Hudson deixou seus olhos presos aos de Jesse por um longo tempo, tentando decifrar aquelas palavras. Quando seus neurônios decidiram colaborar, ele notou que era tarde para xingá-lo. Então contentou-se em sorrir, quase tímido. Baixou a cabeça e ficou brincando com os próprios dedos, tentando imitar os círculos invisíveis que Jesse outrora desenhara no chão.

― Idiota ― disse por fim, logo que Jesse liberou sua gargalhada maldosa.

–x-

**N/A:** Uma, e contando.

Por que caralhos tinha que terminar tão boba? Parece até que foi o Ryan Murphy que escreveu isso. #Se benze#


End file.
